caer_eldinfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Caer Eldin
The Barony of Caer Eldin The Barony of Caer Eldin, originally founded by Sir Eldin Esgadin, was part of the easternmost counties of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The lands owned by this proud, semi-autonomous city-state supposedly stretched from the north-eastern parts of the current Eastern Plaguelands, to the far end of Tyr’s Hand and perhaps even included all the territories of the now obliterated Scarlet Enclave. Originally gifted to House Esgadin some fife-hundred years after the founding of Lordaeron, the mountain ranges of these lands bolstered enormous amounts of high-quality minerals and ores. As a result, the colony of Caer Eldin (“Bastion of Eldin” in human tongue) flourished to become one of the most prosperous regions of the Kingdom. The weapons and armor produced by the skilled smiths in this region were amongst the most prime of the entire Kingdom. However, not even these mighty weapons could save the people of Eldin from the ravaging Scourge, which would soon obliterate the region and Lordaeron with it. History How the Barony of Caer Eldin came to be is nowadays shrouded in mysteries. Most of the archives were lost following the initial rampage of the Scourge, the later human reclamation of the county and the final deathblow by the Death Knights of Acherus delivered to the Scarlet Crusade. Some mythic tales remain even today, however. According to legend, the lands that encompassed the barony were gifted to the patriarch of House Esgadin, Eldin Esgadin, some fife-hundred years after the founding of Lordaeron. This shadowy figure was supposedly an early knight, a protector of the people, who safeguarded the human pastures and villages from invading trolls coming from Zul’Mashar. As a reward for his life-long services, the knight was awarded with the easternmost peninsula of the Kingdom by an early ancestor of Terenas Menethil II. His House, safe-guarding the region for generations to follow, attracted many colonists, who would align themselves with the noble lords. These colonists soon discovered rich veins of minerals and ores, and teaching themselves in the art of forging and smithing, acquired huge amounts of wealth by trading. With the taxes they levied, the Esgadin lords founded themselves a mighty bastion of Knighthood – Caer Eldin. Settlers would seek protection in the bastion during times of extended troll invasions, and in return, they would supply the Knighthood with weaponry and armor, as well as more tax money and various other goods. The First War For centuries, the Barony of Caer Eldin flourished. Due to the relative isolation of the county, its people would worry little about the ravages that were brought upon other human kingdoms during the First War. However, members of House Esgadin continued to serve the kingly lineage of Menethil with bravery and great loyalty, fighting side-by-side with their human brethren in the south, where disaster (in the form of orcish fiends) struck. As a result, they were regarded amongst the most faithful servants of humankind. By their fellow nobles, they were both respected and approached with jealousy, and the people looked upon the Knighthood with great revelry. Until disaster struck… The Second War Faith would have it that the noble patriarch of House Esgadin would die just months before the outbreak of the Second War. He was succeeded by his son Malcius Esgadin, an arrogant and selfish man. Reluctantly, the new patriarch agreed to aid the war effort, fearing to lose his giant amounts of wealth to greedy orcish raiders. Soon after the outbreak of the war, other kingdoms, such as Alterac, betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron. With great horror and disgust, Malcius’ younger brother Faldon Esgadin watched as his brother followed Alterac’s example, and withdrew his support to the war effort in order to isolate his county from the world. Caer Eldin then closed shut its borders, and bided its time. For years, as the war raged on, Faldon prepared a rebellion against his brother, which eventually succeeded. His brother Malcius was cast out, and fled to Alterac (never to be seen again). By then, the war was already at its end, however, and the loss of reputation and honor could no longer be reverted. Ashamed, but spared by King Terenas II for his show of good will, Faldon accepted his county’s punishment: double taxes levied by the Kingdom, and a prohibition on the recruiting and training of new soldiers, as well as the forging of large quantities of weapons and armor. In addition, the name ‘Esgadin’ was officially stripped from all honorable mentions in Lordaeron’s history books (one of the many reasons why so few people remember the House of Esgadin these days). Lord Faldon Esgadin passed on a year later, These punishments would soon herald the final destruction of the Barony. The Third War Soon after the Second War punishments, the people of Eldin found themselves in a tough spot. - Faldon was succeeded by his son, Elith Esgadin, who struggled to keep the broken order intact. Harsh times for Eldin. Loss of faith in the House of Esgadin, much to Elith’s great sorrow, who continued to strive in his father’s path. - Call of Medivh in Lordaeron. - Petitioned the King to listen; to no avail. Mockery by the other lords. - Met with Jaina Proudmoore, who also saw merit in Medivh’s words. - Took some of his people (most refused, blaming the Esgadins for their misery) and travelled to Kalimdor with Jaina. - Founding of Theramore; protected it and its people for many years. Heard of the fall of Lordaeron, and fell into a depression, which he still struggles with today. - Witnessed the destruction of Theramore with horror, while fending off horde troops in the Marsh. - Travelled to Lordaeron, following a rumor of the reinvigoration of Caer Eldin, only to find it in ruins again. - Current whereabouts unknown.